


论李汶翰是怎样吃上三个月的免费海底捞的

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 其实是本人比较想吃海底捞^^
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	论李汶翰是怎样吃上三个月的免费海底捞的

0.

“小夏”邀请你加入了群聊。

礼物盒：有无周二晚毛概代课？价格好说，点名即可，不用记笔记。

+1：有

1.

现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

当事人李某看着学校论坛高楼“牛逼，周二晚毛概居然有人敢跟张老师battle，等着挂科吧”，绝望地捂住了脸。

“老夏！你不是说万无一失吗，怎么还跟老师吵起来了！”

夏瀚宇面无表情地看着《喜羊羊与灰太狼》：“我是小夏。”

“这是重点吗！”李汶翰简直想死了，“怎么办，我被张老师记住了，我现在不如直接退学回去重新高考算了。”

连淮伟纠正道：“张老师记住的不是你，是这个叫什么黄嘉新的。”

“我有朋友认识他诶，照片发群里了你们看看。”管栎从上铺的床上探出头，“挺帅，你不亏。”

“这是重点吗！”李汶翰快要崩溃了，“关键是！我被张老师记住了！”说完又看了一眼宿舍群里管栎发的照片，“不过这男的长得确实还不错。”

“这果然是重点。”连淮伟盖棺定论。

管栎觉得稀奇：“你为啥逃课啊，我就没见过你逃课。”

夏瀚宇替李汶翰解释：“因为周二晚上有钛戈的演唱会，他去看嘉羿了。”

连淮伟得出结论：“追星是害人的。”

“但是嘉羿是很帅的！”李汶翰又死灰复燃，“他真的好帅，怎么会有这么帅的男人！看到就是赚到，你们都给我去看他的solo！”

管栎钻回了被窝里，夏瀚宇戴上耳机继续看《喜羊羊与灰太狼》，连淮伟打开了绝地求生。

2.

青你大学>>八卦专区>>灌水板块

主题：牛逼，周二晚上的毛概课居然有人敢跟张老师battle，等着挂科吧

1L  
哪个张老师？我知道的那个张老师？

2L  
还有几个张老师，有后援会的那个

3L  
啊我上过他的毛概，挂科率很高的，我擦边过的  
[弱小可怜无助但能吃.jpg]

4L  
他真的很可怕，不让玩手机上课还会提问，而且很严肃都不开玩笑的，点名没来直接把平时分全扣完

5L  
这么恐怖……还好我没选他的课

6L  
都闪开，张老师后援会来了  
#守护全世界最好的张老师#

7L  
不过这个叫李汶翰的还挺帅

8L  
？哪个李汶瀚？我知道的那个李汶翰？

9L  
[图片]

10L  
！！！这么帅？！收拾收拾出道了！

11L  
我可以

12L  
？又开始了是吗

13L  
[互联网并非法外之地.jpg]

14L  
[图片]  
李汶翰难道不是这位？我室友暗恋他好久了

15L  
卧槽我们学校有这种帅哥我居然不知道？？？

16L  
我又可以了

17L  
鸡笼警告

18L  
这楼都歪成什么样了……

19L  
所以lwh请了代课啊哈哈哈哈哈？？这个代课真的够刚

20L  
五分钟内我要这位代课小哥的所有资料

21L  
我在现场，我有发言权！是因为张老师点名点到李汶翰的时候这位小哥很兴奋地举起手大声答到，然后张老师就奇怪地看了他一眼，问他你是李汶翰？代课小哥很坚定地回答说我是李汶翰！

22L  
然后他们就开始了从中华上下五千年到人类文明起源再到几何函数的研究，要不是我带了课本，我都不知道我上的是毛概课。

23L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这么精彩？后悔没选张老师的课了！

24L  
瑞思拜

25L  
李汶翰好惨

……

233L  
李汶翰在吗？你完了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

3.

俗话说，冤家路窄。

李汶翰这边刚打上饭，管栎就碰了碰他的手臂：“哎，那不是那谁嘛。”

李汶翰一抬头，麻辣烫窗口站着一个化成灰他都认识的人。

好你个黄嘉新，居然主动送上门，别怪我心狠手辣。

于是火速把盘子扔给管栎，脸上换上模仿夏瀚宇的阴险表情，大步走过去拦下黄嘉新。

黄嘉新抬头茫然地看着他：“这位朋友，你是？”

李汶翰咬牙切齿：“我是上次让你代周二晚上毛概的那个，经管学院的李汶翰。”

“哦——”黄嘉新恍然大悟，又从兜里掏出手机摁亮屏幕，锁屏上赫然是一张微信收款码。

黄嘉新扬起一个灿烂的笑：“亲，你上次代课的钱还没给。”

李汶翰：……

我给你个大头鬼。

4.

李汶翰觉得自己还是坦白从宽抗拒从严，说不定张老师还会给他一个重新做人的机会。

于是他十分愤怒地给了钱，又十分愤怒地告诉黄嘉新他们的交易结束了，然后自以为潇洒地离开了。

连淮伟评价他：“真是拔diao无情，好残忍的。”

李汶翰懒得理他，把从食堂打包的饭扔给他：“十二块，支持qq微信支付宝。”

管栎突然说：“我觉得黄嘉新对你有意思。”

“你哪里看出来的？”李汶翰翻了个白眼，“不要乱拉郎。”

又是周二，李汶翰拿上课本，去上毛概课了。

但是命运总是爱跟他开玩笑，他玩着手机等上课的时候，一个人坐在了他身旁。

李汶翰条件反射地看了一眼旁边，只见黄嘉新笑着露出一口大白牙：“嗨，好巧，我们又见面了。”

巧个屁。

李汶翰尽量心平气和：“不是说让你别来了吗？”

黄嘉新慢悠悠地拿出课本：“我也是这节毛概啊。”

？？？？

还真是艺高人胆大。

前排有人转过头来跟黄嘉新打招呼：“嗨，李汶翰！”

黄嘉新笑眯眯：“你好。”

李汶翰：“……”

“不是，你到底为什么要跟张老师吵架啊。”李汶翰觉得必须要有个说法，“你安安静静听课不就行了，整那么多幺蛾子干吗？希望张老师不要记住我，不然我还要跟他解释我一时鬼迷心窍找了代课，不知道他会不会扣我平时分……”

“不会的。”黄嘉新信誓旦旦，凑近了压低声音道，“你不用担心，张老师是我表哥。”

？？？？？？？

这更恐怖了好吗！

“那他不就早知道我找代课了？”李汶翰再次绝望地捂住了脸，“苍天啊大地啊，我这门课别想过了。”

黄嘉新胸有成竹：“没事，我跟他说过了。他不会记你代课的，最多记你请假。你记得补假条啊。”

李汶翰半信半疑：“你怎么贿赂他的？”

黄嘉新：“我说我是你男朋友，你有事来不了，让我过来帮你记笔记。”  
？？？？？？？？？？

5.

李汶翰是个耿直的人。

虽然他对黄嘉新恨之入骨，但有句港句，黄嘉新确实长得不错，而且人还是挺好的，笔记记得工工整整，还没多收他的钱。

至于他谎称是自己男朋友这件事，按照管栎的话来说，黄嘉新挺帅，不亏。

管栎感叹道：“好一场感天动地命中注定一见钟情的爱恋，我酸了，你呢？”

连淮伟在一旁疯狂鼓掌：“恭喜李汶翰同学喜提男友一枚！”

夏瀚宇说：“记得请吃饭。”

李汶翰懒得搭理这群整天讲骚话的室友，换了件衣服就要出门。

管栎随口一问：“哎你去哪？”

李汶翰也随口一答：“黄嘉新请我看电影，说是给我赔罪。”

宿舍里顿时安静了下来。

连淮伟颤颤巍巍地打破沉默：“我晕，你俩来真的？这样是很危险的！”

管栎难以置信：“这都几点了！他不会真的对你图谋不轨吧？看不出来啊，这小子长得人模狗样的……”

夏瀚宇没什么表情地说：“你保护好自己。”

李汶翰：？

6.

这都几点了？

晚上十点，李汶翰和黄嘉新在学校六号门口接头了，两人开始对暗号。

李汶翰：“富强民主文明和谐。”

黄嘉新：“自由平等公正法治。”

李汶翰&黄嘉新：“爱国敬业诚信友善。”

好的，身份确认。

到了电影院取了票进了厅李汶翰才发现不对劲。

怎么都是一男一女并且看起来很像情侣的人来看的呢？

他从黄嘉新的手里抢过电影票，只见上面明晃晃三个大字：情侣座。

怪不得刚才进来的时候有人用奇怪的目光看他们！

“只有情侣场了……”黄嘉新小声解释。

你以为我傻吗？

但是李汶翰面不改色，冷静地看完了整场电影。

十点半的电影，十二点才结束，宿舍门早就锁了。

不过李汶翰在无数个部门加班的夜里已经学会了熟练地翻墙，虽然现在带着一个拖油瓶，但也不会影响他发挥就是了。

然而拖油瓶抓住了他的手，表情纯良无辜：“宿舍关门了，我们进不去了，只能在外面睡了。”然后从兜里掏出了身份证：“你放心好了，我带了身份证。”

怎么出来看个电影还随身带身份证呢？

李汶翰觉得自己可能掉进了一个圈套。

7.

俗话又说，祸不单行。

李汶翰跟着黄嘉新前往宾馆的路上，遇到了一个陌生又熟悉的人。

张老师指着李汶翰，震惊地问黄嘉新：“嘉新，这真的是你男朋友？”

不是，张老师，你听我解释。

李汶翰第三次绝望地捂住了脸。

8.

“来来来，买定离手了啊，是李汶翰主动追人还是黄嘉新抢先表白？一赔十，我押黄嘉新。”管栎敲着桌子造势。

连淮伟拿着泡面叉子在空中比划：“肯定是黄嘉新啦！李汶翰这铁心口不一的，死到临头了还不承认喜欢黄嘉新。”

夏瀚宇：“黄嘉新+1。”又说：“连淮伟你别乱用成语。”

李汶翰身心俱疲地一回到宿舍就看到他的室友聚在一起不知道在兴奋地说什么，好奇地问：“你们在干什么？”

管栎：“学术交流。”

李汶翰：？

连淮伟赶紧转移话题：“怎么样，昨晚爽不爽？”

李汶翰：？？？

9.

+1：亲，我们这边还有别的业务哦，运动世界校园代跑有需要吗？一公里一块钱，包学期打八折哦。

礼物盒：不需要，下一个

+1：亲，那需不需要一个男朋友呢？这个不收费的哦。

礼物盒：看你表现

10.

李·心口不一·铁·汶翰在经过长达一天的深思熟虑后，敲开了黄嘉新的微信聊天窗口。

礼物盒：老铁，在？

+1：在！

礼物盒：还处对象不？

+1：处！！！

礼物盒：那你要说是我追的你。

+1：啊？为什么啊？

礼物盒：说来话长，我跟三个大猪蹄子进行了一场高深莫测的学术交流……

礼物盒：总之是我追你我们就可以免费吃三个月的海底捞，懂？

+1：懂！听大哥的！

礼物盒：乖

11.

“所以我们到底为什么要跟李汶翰打赌？”管栎在第三次请李汶翰吃海底捞后终于后知后觉地反应过来，“这种事明明是他说了算啊！”

连淮伟心痛地看看自己的账户余额：“我晕，李汶翰是阴险的！比夏瀚宇还阴险！”

夏瀚宇反驳道：“我哪里阴险了。”

李汶翰美滋滋地催促道：“快点，吃海底捞了，嘉新在楼下等我们了。”


End file.
